deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
He-Man
He-Man is the main hero of the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. He appears in the 26th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, He-Man VS Lion-O and went against Thundercats protagonist Lion-O. He was voiced by Edwyn Tiong. History Prince Adam was the son of the rulers of Eternia. One day the Sorceress of Grayskull endowed Adam with the power to transform into the powerful He-Man, and he dedicated his time to fighting Skeletor's forces of evil with his trusty steed Battlecat (in reality Adam's cowardly tiger Cringer), and the Masters of the Universe. Death Battle Info Background *Alter ego: Prince Adam *Height: 2.1 m / 6'11" *Weight: 145 kg / 320 Ibs *Descendent of King Grayskull *Leader of the Heroic Warriors *Trained by Man-At-Arms & Teela *An excellent singer? Powers *Herculean strength *Super durability *Super speed *Super breath *Can create a tornado *Acrobatic Arsenal *Power Sword **Indestructible **Boomerang throw **Deflects destructive rays **Merged with Sword of the Ancients **Other magical properties *Bolas *Grappling Hook *Shield *Korodite battle harness **Multiplies his strength by 10 Battle Cat *Alter ego: Cringer *Hight: 1.5 m / 5' (on all fours) *Weight: 226.8 kg / 500 Ibs *Tiger/Dragon mixed breed *Vicious & volatile *He-Man-like abilities **Super strength **Super speed **Roar can cause earthquakes Feats *Moved a mountain *Lifted the city of Arcadia *Reversed a tornado *Can break photanium *Has battled Superman *Pushed a moon *And many other seemingly impossible things Weaknesses *May revert back to Adam from extreme force *Power of Grayskull can be relinquished *Lacks deadly ranged weaponry *Limited experience with violence DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: This contains both He-Man's and Battle Cat's lines. *''"Okay, Cringer. Let's try this again. This time, no whining, okay?"'' (to Cringer as Prince Adam) *''"The pain..."'' (Cringer being transformed into Battle Cat) *''"Alright Battle Cat... let's go do something normally perceived as impossible."'' (to Battle Cat) *''"He must have control over animals."'' (about Lion-O after being booted off by Battle Cat) *''"I am He-Man. Back off, feline. You are clearly not equipped to... Oh."'' (to Lion-O before he reveals the Sword of Omens) *''"Sorry cat man, but you won't string me along that easily."'' (to Lion-O before breaking free) *''"A whirlwind should blow him off course."'' (before creating a small tornado) *''"That gem... it's looking at me..."'' (noticing the Eye of Thundera looking towards him) *''"Ugh! Grayskull! Give me the strength of the castle's secrets''! (Struggling and destroying the Eye of Thundera) *''"Well... looks like curiosity killed this cat."'' (after Lion-O's death) *''"Remember kids, it is very important to always get your pets spayed and neutered... otherwise it may lead to unstable behavior and unauthorized breeding."'' (before the credits) *''"Rawr, I miss my balls."'' (Battle Cat before the credits) Gallery Masters of The Universe - He-Man holding The Power Sword as seen in the 1980s cartoon.png|He-Man holding The Power Sword as seen in the 1980s cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man riding Cringer as seen in the 1980s cartoon.png|He-Man riding Cringer as seen in the 1980s cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man as seen in the 2002 cartoon.png|He-Man as seen in the 2002 cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie.png|He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie Masters of The Universe - He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie played by Dolph Lundgren.png|He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie played by Dolph Lundgren Masters of The Universe - He-Man rising his sword as seen in the comics.png|He-Man rising his sword as seen in the comics DEATH BATTLE He-Man.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *He-Man's strength technically has never been depicted with any limitation, meaning that it's not unrealistic for him to go toe to toe with Superman's strength. *He-Man is the only DEATH BATTLE! combatant to unknowingly kill his opponent, destroying the Eye of Thundera without knowing of the consequences towards Lion-O. **He-Man also has the second-highest number of kills in a single Death Battle, killing the rest of the Thundercats along with his opponent. *He-Man's info about being "an excellent singer?" probably refers to the HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA video, a popular video of He-Man. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Magic Users Category:Toy Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Sword Wielders